Goodbye to You
by LunaLover
Summary: When Harry decides that his true love is Cho Chang, Luna must pay the price. This reflects on Luna's last hour of her life before her suicide.


Author's Note: Here is a little story I wrote out of boredom. It's really sad, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's about Luna's unknown love for Harry. I, in my opinion, adore Harry/Luna fics but I know not everyone agrees with me. This is one of my first fictions (So PLEASE be kind, even if what you write are not nice words!), and I think it will also be my shortest one (but who knows). I got the song from Michelle Branch's song, Goodbye to You. Anyway, here goes!!!

"Cho, I....I...."

"Yes, Harry?"

I impel myself onto the wall, tears biting at my eyes. But I listen.

"Cho....I....I really, really love you."

There it is. The L word. I gnaw at my tongue, retracting the released blood down my gullet.

**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by**

I can't believe it. He, the lad of my dreams, the man of my heart, beloved another girl, and not just any girl, but that pampered, too-good-for-herself, atrocious, little horror named Cho Lai Chang. How her parents put up with her is a mystery to me. Once again, the fiend has struck. What is her prize? Why my precious Harry Potter of course!

I sprawl onto the floor, embracing my face with both hands. He loves her, he loves her, it can't be, it can't be. I replicate the words through my head, like what a muggle would call a movie. Once I am finished saying them, I rewind and start over afresh.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

**Feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend.**

I don't want to, I can't, I mustn't! But I do. I riskily turn back to the Room of Requirement. I watch as they lean in, their love, or should I say his love since Cho cannot love, only value, stamped with a kiss. I twist around again. Vomit escalates up my throat, the acidic taste congesting my mouth. Except I clash back, compelling the vomit back home in the stomach.

"Harry where did this spectacular Jacuzzi come from?"

I mutely groan with a hefty heart. A Jacuzzi! Obviously his love for her was fervent as he clearly dreamt of them.....well you get the picture. Awful, isn't it?

"Oh Harry," Cho whimpers, "You are so.....so brawny and eye-catching!"

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**

**To a place where I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right**

Moans and groans discharge from the room, hurling a vigorous wallop at my heart, splitting it into halves, then quarters, fifths, sixths, until there are too many pieces to tally.

"Harry," Cho pants, "You...are...so.....silky!"

That's it! My deprived heart cannot tolerate this pain to any further extent. I sprint out of the room, noting that Harry and Cho are too wrapped up with each other to notice my, suffering self flee the premises.

**Ooh, And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time.**

I haste to the Ravenclaw dormitory, concealed behind a portrait bearing a black-scaled dragon bounding upon a flock of eagles.

"Corripitus Orpius" I mumble. Chucking myself upon my bed, I attempt to bawl my wounded tears into the pillow, however my forlorn heart is too impaired to discard any tears of dejection.

My life is entirety rubbish. Each day, I am scorned behind my back, ridiculed with the name of "Looney Luna". The hearsay consumes of whatever esteem I have.

I slew off the side of my bed. Regardless of my single, genuine companion, Ginny Weasley, I cannot abide with this anguish to any further extent.

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

I fumble for my wand from beneath the preceding day's soiled laundry. This is it. Demise is tolerantly waiting for me on the other side of the hill.

I compress my eyes shut as my wand locates the region between my ear and my eye. I reflect upon my dearest Harry for the ultimate time.

"Stay happy Harry," I wordlessly converse to Harry. "I hope you benefit from Cho Chang, the love of your life. Avada Kedavra."

It is finished.

**And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star**

A/N: Ok, how was it? Was it sad? Was it stupid? Please review and tell me!!!! Thanks for reading!!! :o)


End file.
